The summer that changed my life
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: Kurt had gone through a rather hard year at McKinley. The new directions decides to cheer him up and get him on a plane to spend a vacation together. Little did he know that one summer could change his life.
1. Introduction

Kurt was sitting on a plane with the New Directions.

The past year had been awful. The bullying had reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore. His dad had almost send him to another school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy but Kurt was too proud to let him get chased away.

The New Directions knew how hard he had struggled and wanted to give him something back. That's why they were leaving on a vacation.

Kurt had been very nervous. He had never flown before but now on the plane and high in the sky, he was feeling alright.

He was listening to his iPod while some of the New Directions were taking a nap. Britt was sleeping against his shoulder and she looked really sweet. He loved the girl a lot. They were really close friends. Britt might not be the brightest but she was for sure the sweetest girl he had ever met.

Kurt looked around the plane and noticed how everyone had fallen asleep.

With a shrug he turned up the music a little more and rested his head on Britt's, hoping to get a little rest himself before the plane touched ground.

**¨*break*¨**

Kurt was looking out of the window. The plane was about to touch the ground and he must admit that he was a little scared that something went wrong. The plane went closer and closer to the ground and Kurt let out a sigh when they safely landed on the ground.

He leaned back in his seat and looked around the plane. All of the new directions seemed wide awake and were talking animatedly about what they would do when they got into the hotel.

Kurt grinned and started talking with them, trying to find out what their plans would be. By the looks of it most of them would take a nap.

At least that was the plan until they walked outside. The boys were already sweating as Santana and Britany decided to show a little more skin.

"Ok guys, I don't know about you but I'm going to find the pool first when we arrive," said Quinn.

Most of them seemed to agree as they walked from the plane towards the building. They followed the signs towards the baggage claim and luckily enough they didn't have to wait long before everyone got their luggage.

In the arrivals terminal, they had to look around for a man holding a board with their airplane company on it. They found him soon enough and got the number for their bus.

They were very happy when they finally sat down in the bus as they found out it had air-conditioning.

The ride to the hotel was extremely boring though. Everyone was tired from sitting on a plan for so long and maybe even a little jetlagged.

After what seemed like hours, the bus stopped in front of the hotel. They all jumped out of the bus and got their luggage.

Inside it was colder and much more nicely. Mike and Santana walked up to the front desk and asked for the keys from their room. They signed the needed papers and came back with 6 keys.

There was a key for Rachel and Finn, one for Santana and Brittany, one for Puck and Quinn, one for Tina and Mike and one for Mercedes and Sam. Kurt had wanted a room for himself even though they had wanted to share. He just needed a little space for himself and he really didn't want to disturb the couples.

They agreed to first get freshened up a bit and got everything sorted before they would meet at the pool.

Everyone was on the same ground so they took the elevator up and said their goodbye before walked into their rooms.

Kurt took the time to clean up a bit and place his clothes neatly in the closet. When he was sure everything was in place, he took his swimming shorts and started to make his bag.

The bag contained a towel, sunscreen and one of the books he had wanted to read for a long time now but had never happened.

Kurt double checked twice and placed his sunglasses on his face. He closed the door neatly behind him and took the elevator down the stairs.

After looking around a bit, he found his way towards the pool. Immediately he saw Santana and Britt sitting down. Santana was busy putting some sunscreen on an overexcited Brittany who was pointing around and talked animatedly about everything she was seeing.

Kurt grinned and walked towards them. "The other's still upstairs?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, probably getting their mack on."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took the towel out of his bag. He placed it neatly on the seat and took a seat before taking the sunscreen and applying some on his skin. He didn't want to get skin cancer after all.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Brittany look very excited. "Kurt come to the pool with me. I think I saw a fish in it but Santana doesn't believe me!" she pouted.

Kurt grinned. "How about I swim with you in a minute Britt? Meanwhile you can look around for more fishes!"

"There are more?" she asked excited as she was hopping from one foot on another. "Maybe I can get one to keep Lord Tubbington company!" she screamed excitedly as she ran to the pool.

Kurt shook his hand and grinned as he saw Santana glare at him from a corner. Those girl were something else.

The other's joined them soon enough. They replaced some chairs so they could all sit together around the pool.

The guys ran almost immediately into the pool as well as the girls. Only Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany, who finally came out of the pool a little disappointed that she didn't found any fishes, were sitting on the stools.

"What are you reading boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Just some story," he replied absent minded.

"A good one," she asked while looking over her sunglasses.

"I hope so, I've waited long enough to read it," he grinned.

Mercedes looked like she wanted to say something when they heard a voice singing.

All of them looked up to see a rather short guy walk in front of a group of kids. Kurt was mesmerised by the guy. He had dark curly hair that fell nicely around his olive coloured face and some even fell over his sunglasses. The sunglasses were pink as were his swimming shorts and his slippers. Kurt almost grinned at that when the guy looked up from the group and right into his eyes over his sunglasses, probably feeling that someone was looking at him.

Kurt felt how face went bright red. He heard a snicker and looked up to see the boy still looking at him. The boy winked at him before looking back down and breaking out into another song while walking backwards and looking at the kids who sang along happily.

Kurt was still looking a little shocked when he heard Santana talking. "Well if that guy isn't flaming gay then I don't know any more what the signs should be. Lady lips, you better tap that. It's vacation after all for everyone!"

With that she stood up and leaded Brittany towards the pool, promising her that they would find fishes in the next few days but they were just too shy to come out yet.

Kurt grinned and looked back into his book, not half as concentrated as he was before. His mind wandered off the guy he had just seen. How he hoped he would see him again.

Kurt shook his head and didn't notice the chuckles from Mercedes and Tina who had been observing Kurt since the guy walked by.

They gave each other a look that so much, yet Kurt didn't know was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Kurt woke up early the next morning. He tried to get back to sleep but nothing seemed to help.

With a sigh he stepped out of the bed, his feet touching the cold ground. A shiver went through his body as he went through his morning routine.

When he was done, he took his wallet and his key card. A last look into the room and he was outside.

It was still early but the breakfast room should be open by now and he was really hungry. Must be the jetlag speaking.

He walked into the breakfast room to see not many people there yet. He took a plate and started to walk around the breakfast buffet.

Kurt was standing in front of some fruit, trying to decide between some grapes and some strawberry's when he felt someone come up beside him.

As a reflex he went to the side, trying to get out of the way when he heard someone chuckle.

"You don't have to move, I won't bite," he heard someone say.

Kurt turned around while blushing to look in a pair of amber eyes. It took him a moment to realise that this was the same guy as the day before.

"Oh," was all he said and he really wanted to slap himself for saying something so stupid.

The guy started laughing. "No need to be embarrassed." He looked down at his plate and placed it onto the bar. Then he held out his hand to Kurt. "My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt looked a little shocked and all thoughts left his mind.

The guy looked a little hurt and was about to take back his hand when Kurt got his senses back and shook his hand. "Kurt, Kurt Hummel," he said shyly.

"Well Kurt, it's nice to meet you," the guy said while smiling. "So are you here with some friends?"

Kurt turned back to the bar and took some strawberry's. "Actually yes, it's a present from them."

"That's nice! I wish I had friends like that," the guy said while picking some strawberry's for himself.

"And you?" asked Kurt. "Don't tell me you came here with all those kids because that would be really weird."

Blaine started laughing loudly. "No, gosh I wouldn't survive that. Don't get me wrong, they are all very nice but the hours I'm working are more than enough."

Kurt took his plate and they both started walking around the breakfast bar absent minded. Each of them waiting when the other placed some food on his plate.

"Wait you are working here?" asked Kurt. "So you are from around here?"

Blaine grinned. "No, I'm from America. I want to be a teacher and I thought this would be an amazing chance to work with some little kids and have a vacation at the same time."

"Smart thinking," said Kurt. He didn't noticed it until then but now they were standing at a table and Blaine took a seat.

Kurt kept standing a little unsure. Blaine took a knife and fork and started eating some of the eggs until he noticed Kurt still standing. He looked up at him with his eyebrow up and made a movement with the knife he was still holding. "Take a seat Kurt. I won't bite."

When Kurt didn't sit down, Blaine looked even more confused. "Oh wait your friends are already here?" he asked while looking around but not very much people were there.

"Oh euhm no, Are sure you don't mind?" asked Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure I don't mind. I wouldn't mind the company. All the other mentors are still sleeping and getting breakfast on your own gets boring after a few days. You would save me from another lonely breakfast."

Kurt grinned and took a seat. "Poor boy."

He took a strawberry from his plate and started nibbling on it. He looked at Blaine who had already eaten almost half of his full plate with eggs, sausages, some strawberry's and some bread. "Wait you eat this every morning?"

Blaine grinned as he looked up. "Well this is really good and it shouldn't be wasted."

Kurt started laughing. "How are you still so well shaped when you eat so much."

He didn't realise what he said until Blaine looked up with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. "So that was what you were looking at yesterday. I was already wondering what you were looking at."

Kurt's face turned red and he looked down as Blaine started laughing. "Seriously Kurt, no need to be ashamed around me. Besides it would be so unfair of me to judge you when I wouldn't mind walking around the pool a little more with the kids since you arrived."

Kurt's head shot up. "Wait what?"

"Well, you have to admit that you are beautiful," said Blaine. His eyes looking right in Kurt's blue ones.

Kurt blushed a little more. "Thank you," he whispered as he took another strawberry.

Blaine seemed to notice his discomfort and changed the subject.

That's how they spent their breakfast together, talking about the island and the hotel and about Kurt's friends, who were right that moment walking into the room.

Kurt tried to hide himself but soon he saw all of them pointing and his lap was just as soon filled full with Brittany.

"Hey Britt," he grinned as he looked at her.

"Dolphin, I was so scared that you had left with the fishes in the pool when we didn't find you," she said while throwing her arms around Kurt's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Britt, I'm ok. And the fishes will come back. I pinkie promise you that," Kurt said.

Brittany looked like she doubted him and held out her pinkie. Kurt linked his with her pinkie. "Here you go Britt, no need to worry. How about you get some breakfast now?"

The girl nodded and was about to run to the breakfast bar when she saw Blaine sitting, who was looking at them rather confused.

Brittany looked him up and down before throwing herself on Blaine's lap. Blaine looked really shocked and like he didn't know what to do but Brittany didn't seem to notice.

"Are you a dolphin?" she asked seriously.

Blaine looked like he wanted to say something but Kurt cut him off. "Yes Britt, at least I hope so."

Britt started grinning. "You better take care of my dolphin. He gets lonely sometimes and I don't think he would mind having another dolphin in his life."

With those last words she got out of Blaine's lap and ran into Santana's waiting arms, who had looked from a distance.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry about that. She isn't the brightest in the box."

Blaine shrugged. "I don't really mind. She looked sweet although I wonder how there were fishes into the pool. I'm not sure the hotel will love it when they hear that."

Kurt looked up to see if Blaine was seriously and when he saw he really was, Kurt couldn't help but laughing really hard. Tears were streaming down his face when he was done laughing.

Then he noticed that not only Blaine was looking at him strangely but also everyone in the room.

With a blush on his face he excused himself and walked out of the room. Once inside the lobby, he took a seat and tried to relax.

He felt the couch dip and expected Mercedes or someone of the new directions to have come after him, only to see Blaine sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry about that," said Kurt. "She didn't really see fishes though. She sometimes sees her cat smoke so don't believe everything she says."

Blaine grinned. "Well it's good to know. I should go though. I have to get ready for a busy day full with little kids."

Kurt grinned. "I'm sure they love you."

"Of course they do," laughed Blaine. "I play games with them and sing with them. I'm like the cool older brother they never had."

Kurt started laughing too. "Well you shouldn't keep them waiting then."

Blaine smiled at him once more when he stood up and was about to walk out of the lobby when he turned around once more.

"I wonder one things though," he said.

Kurt looked at him curiously. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Well why did you hope I'd be a dolphin?" he asked curiously.

Kurt blushed and looked down. "Maybe one day you'll find out," he said.

Blaine looked at him like he tried to figure out something but didn't really know what. After a while he gave up and just smiled at Kurt. "Well Kurt, I hope I see you later. Have fun today!"

Kurt waved at him. "You too, Blaine."

And then Blaine was out of the room, leaving Kurt alone in the lobby. He slapped his hands against his head.

When he thought he heard the new directions walk out of the room, he started to walk towards the elevator to get upstairs.

If he could, he would delay this as long as possible, really well knowing that Santana was ready to hear him out.

He walked into his room and let himself fall on the bed, smiling happily. After all he didn't expect his first day to start so great!

He took his swimming shorts out of his closet and got dressed. Only when he was sure he looked absolutely flawless, he walked out the room, hoping that he would see Blaine again as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2

Kurt was sitting at the pool with an ice cream together with the other girls. Rachel was talking about a karaoke night that would take place later that night in the hotel.

Everyone seemed interested to sing something and just have a fun night.

They were talking about singing options when the same singing voice could be heard. Kurt looked up immediately and was met with the back of Blaine who was wearing his pink swimming shorts.

Blaine was just belting out the next part with the little kids when his eyes caught Kurt's.

A playful glint in his eyes as he took a paper out of the pocket of his swimming shorts and threw it towards Kurt with a wink and then they were gone.

Kurt was kind of lost into the moment when he realised that Santana was about to take the paper from his lap.

Kurt was faster though, thankfully and he heard Santana let out a curse.

"Santana behave," said Quinn. "It's not any of our business."

Santana rolled her eyes. "He is finally getting a chance to get laid and auntie Santana just want to give him some tips so he won't ga…"

"Santana!" screamed Kurt, turning bright red. "Enough!"

Kurt stood up and walked towards the bar to get another drink. While he was waiting, he opened the paper.

**Dear Kurt, I kind of hope you get this and I didn't threw this to the wrong person because hell that would be awkward. If you are not Kurt, don't read! **

Kurt started snickering. Blaine was such a dork.

**Anyway, if you are Kurt, I wonder if you would go with me to the karaoke night together in the hotel, like on a date? I know it isn't much but I can't leave the hotel as long as I'm on duty and earlier tonight I have to do an animation shows with the little ones. If you want to, please meet me in front of the room at 9 o'clock. I hope you'll be there! Sincerely Blaine!**

Kurt couldn't help but blush. He walked back to his seat like nothing happened, a new drink in his hand.

"Hey boo, why didn't you bring me one?" asked Mercedes pouting.

"Well you were too busy gossiping that you didn't notice I left. Now you have to get one for yourself," he said smirking.

Mercedes mumbled something under her breath while she walked with the other's to the bar to get a drink.

While they were gone, Kurt started to make his bag. It was after all already 4 o'clock and he needed to eat and get out the perfect clothing and take a shower so he didn't smell like sunscreen.

"So fast gone Hummel. Are you going to fly to your pink hobbit?" Santana asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm tired and I feel a head ache coming up. I'm going to take a shower and a nap and I'll see if I'll come later tonight."

Santana looked at him like she was trying to detect a lie but she didn't seem to find one. "Ok Hummel. Let us know if you come though."

Kurt nodded, took his bag and walked rather fast towards the lobby. Once inside, he looked back just to make sure Santana wasn't following.

He let out a sigh when he realised he was almost alone in the lobby. He walked towards the elevator and waited until the sign came that the elevator had arrived.

Once inside the elevator he waited until the doors were closed. Then he let out a scream of happiness and did a little happiness because tonight would be perfect, he knew it.

**¨*break*¨**

Kurt looked at himself once more in the mirror. He wore some tight black skinny jeans and a white button up which had the upper buttons open. He topped the outfit with some black boots.

He looked on his phone once more to see he had five minutes left. He walked towards his bathroom and sprayed a little perfume over his neck. Just a little to top it up.

When he was satisfied, he checked one last time if he had his wallet, his phone and his key card before leaving the room.

He took the elevator down the stairs and walked towards the room where the karaoke night would take place. He was about to turn the corner when he stopped and just peeked behind the corner.

Behind the corner stood Blaine. Well he wasn't really standing, he was more walking from one side of the hallway to the other. He wore some dark skinny jeans and a black button-up which looked really great on him. He had topped the outfit with a white bowtie and Kurt thought it looked amazing. Blaine looked on the white watch that was hanging on his arm. He frowned a little but kept walking around the hallway.

Kurt decided to walk towards him so he wouldn't worry even more.

When Blaine caught Kurt's eye he looked really relieved. Almost shyly he walked towards Kurt. "I thought you wouldn't come," he almost whispered.

"I would be stupid if I didn't," said Kurt with a little smile. The words were met by a toothy smile from Blaine.

He took one arm from behind his back and held out a flower that looked suspicious like the ones in front of the hotel.

He saw Blaine blushing and knew he was probably right. "I know it isn't much and please don't tell the hotel I did that but I wanted to give you a flower because well it's a date and you deserve so much more than this actually but…"

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Stop rambling Blaine, I think it's cute."

Blaine smiled at him and held out his hand for Kurt to take. "Ready for this really awesome date?"

"Well I don't really know," said Kurt with a thinking voice before lacing his fingers with Blaine's. "You better sweep me off my feet, Blaine."

Blaine grinned. "I think I'll manage."

They walked inside the room which already filled with tons of people from all kind of ages. There were children running around, parents talking with other parents while drinking something, older people and young people on a vacation.

They took a seat at a table a little in the corner so no one would see them. The music there wasn't as loud either so they could talk. Instead of sitting over Kurt, Blaine slid next to him in the booth.

They ordered a coke each of them and only started talking when their drinks arrived.

"How about 20 questions?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded his head. "Sure. Favorite movie?"

"Harry Potter," said Blaine without hesitation. Kurt frowned a little. "Seriously Blaine?"

Which let through a whole conversation where Blaine tried to convince Kurt how amazing Harry Potter was. Soon their talk went to music and from there on they found more similarities.

Kurt had a great time talking with Blaine. Well unless he heard some voices he recognized.

He tried to make himself little as Blaine noticed why he was doing it, he did the same. But it was too late.

Brittany started pointing at them and Santana was walking towards them as soon as she saw them. "My my Ladyhummel, you're more naughty then I thought. You know what they say, liar liar pants on fire," she grinned as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Kurt's face went bright red as Santana and Brittany took a seat in front of him. "Now, hobbit tell me how is your g…"

Kurt stood up immediately and placed a hand over Santana her mouth. "Satan! Don't you dare."

Kurt was starting to get upset. This was supposed to be perfect, who did she think she was?

He looked at Blaine and stepped over his legs before running out of the room towards the elevator which was just about to close.

He stepped inside and saw Blaine running behind but he was too late.

Once inside the elevator, he felt the tears stream down his face. Why couldn't he have one perfect moment? Didn't he deserve it after the past year?

He walked towards his room and fell face first onto the bed. Curled up on the bed, he held his pillow as a lonely tear travelled down his cheek.

A knock on the door knocked him out of his thoughts. His face was buried even further into the pillow to shut the noise out but the knocking kept up.

With a sigh he stood up and opened the door and god how he wanted to smash the door closed again. Santana looked at him with a frown. She walked into the room and took a seat on the bed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry ok. I didn't really know it was a date. And you know me, I can't help it."

Kurt whipped a tear from his face. "Why can't you give me one night were I can be swept off my feet? He has probably run as fast as he could by now Santana."

Santana shook his head. "You couldn't be more wrong. How about you follow me? I know you shouldn't be trusting me after what happened but I promise you, it'll be worth it."

Kurt looked sceptically before following her out of the room.

They took the elevator down the stairs and walked towards the room where they had been earlier. Once inside, she leaded him towards the rest of the group and Kurt noticed Blaine wasn't there.

He looked at Santana sadly until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look into Blaine his amber eyes. "Blaine," he said, ready to say sorry but Blaine shook his head. "How about we get out of here?"

Kurt could only nod and follow him outside the building. Blaine took his hand and leaded him to the little gate at the end of the garden behind the hotel.

He took of his shoes and placed them inside a little building by the side. "You can do the same you know, no one will steal them."

Kurt just nodded and started to undo the laces of his designer boots and hoped they would still be there when they came back.

Blaine took his hand and leaded him towards the beach.

They walked a little while, the silence surrounding them as their hands were swinging between them. It was comfortable.

When they were a little bit away from the hotel, Blaine stopped him. He took his hand out and grinned. Then he held out his hand again with a playful glint into his eyes.

"Kurt Hummel, may I have this dance?" he asked.

Kurt looked around the beach. "Blaine, we don't have any music."

Blaine grinned. "You don't need music to dance Kurt."

Kurt laughed and placed his hand into Blaine's only to get Blaine's arms around his waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, holding him close and just enjoying the moment.

They danced carefully over the beach. Holding each other closely, not wanting to let go. The only sound was the melody that Blaine was mumbling under his breath.

It was the first time in a very long time that Kurt felt this happy and he didn't want to open his eyes because he was afraid that once he did, this would all be a dream.

He felt how Blaine slowly removed himself out of their dancing position and immediately missed the warmth.

He felt how two hands cupped his face and slowly he opened his eyes to be met with two amber eyes really close by.

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's. His lips were soft and started move against his in a slow rhythm. It took Kurt's breath away as Blaine took a step forward, trying to step on his tip toes to get a better angle, trying to deepen the kiss.

He started to feel dizzy when Blaine's lips left his. Kurt tried to catch them into another kiss but Blaine was already too far gone. Blaine noticed though and chuckled.

"Wauw," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine mumbled in agreement before sitting down on one knee in the sand. "Kurt Hummel, I know we've only met like a day ago but would you do me the honour on going on another date with me? Like a real real date without all your friends interrupting us?"

Kurt smiled softly at him. "I would love to you dork. Now get off the ground, pants aren't made to be in the sand."

Blaine looked at him like he was serious and started laughing.

He took Kurt's hand and leaded him towards the hotel. Kurt let out a sigh of relieve when he saw his shoes untouched which made Blaine laugh and look at him with an "I told you so"-look.

Kurt was about to say bye to Blaine into the lobby but Blaine insisted to walk him towards his room.

They took the elevator and walked towards Kurt's room. Blaine grinned at him when Kurt turned around. "Now I know where I should come and get you when I take you on our first real date."

Kurt blushed a little and looked at Blaine through his eyelashes. "I guess so."

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek. "I expect you tomorrow to accompany me to breakfast though if you're up early enough."

Kurt grinned. "Who knows, maybe I sleep in tomorrow."

A playful shove against his shoulder from Blaine made him laugh. "I see you tomorrow."

Blaine turned around to walk away but turned around once more when Kurt was about to walk into his room.

"Oh and Kurt?"

Kurt looked around towards Blaine. "Tomorrow night, I take you on a date. I have a free evening," he said with a wink. Then he turned around and stepped into the waiting elevator.

Kurt walked into his room and close the door behind him. When the door was closed, he let himself fall against the door and slide down it. Now he was sure he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt was awake really early the next morning. He decided to take a lazily shower, do his routine because believe it or not but sunscreen wasn't that good for his skin and pick up the perfect outfit for breakfast.

Once he was pleased, he made his way towards the breakfast room. Outside, he found Blaine already waiting. A grin appeared on his face when he watched Kurt come closer.

"Goodmorning beautiful," he smiled as he wrapped Kurt into a tight hug.

"Morning Blaine," he whispered in Blaine's ear as he let himself melt into the hug.

"I see you decided to accompany me to my breakfast," grinned Blaine as he pulled out of the hug.

"I guess I did," smiled Kurt.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and leaded him inside. They both took a plate and made their way through the breakfast. It was rather difficult to get everything on their plates as they kept holding hands but with some teamwork, they did well.

They found a table into the corner of the room, trying to hide from everyone else. Conversation was pleasant and neither of them wanted to let go of the other's hand.

Blaine walked him back to his room, once breakfast was done.

They hugged closely, not really feeling like letting go. "Don't forget about tonight ok?" whispered Blaine into his ear. "I'll pick you up at 7, that ok?"

Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder. "More than ok. I won't be at the pool today though. I thought I heard the girls talking about some shopping and I'd totally be up for that."

Blaine chuckled in his shoulder. "We'll have fun Kurt. See you tonight."

He pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek and gave him one last wave before he stepped into the elevator and was gone.

**¨*break*¨**

Kurt let himself fall down on the bed. His feet hurt, he was tired and around him there were bags full of clothes. Yeah, today had been a good day.

And he had found the best outfit for an amazing date. He just hoped that Blaine would love it just as much.

It was 5 already so that meant he had 2 more hours to make himself look amazing. Just enough time.

And just like he expected, he was ready 2 minutes before the clock struck 7 o'clock.

A clock sounded on the door, right when the clock struck 7 o'clock.

Kurt sprayed his hair once more, gave himself one more look, before he opened the door.

His mouth almost fell open when he saw Blaine standing there, leaning against the door.

He was wearing some gray slacks with black suspenders. He wore a red long sleeved button down with a black, white and red striped bowtie. His hair was gelled back a little, but no so much that you couldn't see any curls anymore.

He looked amazing. "Can you get any more perfect," he said under his breath.

Blaine smirked which made Kurt realise Blaine heard. A blush spread over his cheeks. "Let's hope so I can get even more perfect after tonight."

He held out his hand for Kurt to take and pulled him into a hug. "You look beautiful Kurt."

Kurt pressed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "Thank you."

Blaine held out a little bouquet with red roses. "These are for you by the way."

Kurt held the flowers to his nose and smelled them. "Thank you Blaine."

He placed the flowers on his bed and took Blaine's hand once more. "You ready?"

Blaine nodded and waited until Kurt closed the door so they could leave the hotel for a perfect evening.

**¨*break*¨**

Blaine leaded Kurt through some small streets, their hands linked between them, swinging along with their steps.

Kurt looked around in awh. The small streets held something romantic and mysterious.

Blaine stopped in front of a building and turned around. His hand unlinked from Kurt's and his arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist.

"So I have something planned for you but you can't see," he smiled playfully. "You'll just have to trust me."

Kurt shook his head. "I guess there is no way to get out of this, is there?"

Blaine started laughing, "No, there isn't. Just trust me," he said and pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

He unwrapped his arms from around Kurt's waist and took a black scarf out of his pocket. "This will have to do."

He stood behind Kurt and wrapped the scarf carefully around Kurt's head. He checked three times to make sure that it wasn't too harsh buttoned.

"You are not able to cheat, are you?" asked Blaine while he stood behind Kurt. He made a silly face and waited to see if Kurt had any reaction. "I guess that's enough of a test."

He took Kurt's hand and leaded him into the building.

Kurt heard voices all around him but there was nothing that gave him a hint on what was going on.

He felt Blaine squeeze his hand as he was leaded through more hallways and then fresh air hit his cheeks.

"Blaine, what are we doing outside?" he asked.

Blaine didn't make a sound and just leaded him further. He felt how his feet touched another texture of ground but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Blaine leaded him carefully until they were on normal ground again. A few more steps were taken until Blaine stopped.

"I guess it's time to relieve you," he whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt felt how Blaine made his way around Kurt and how his hands untied the scarf.

The fabric slowly slid from his eyes and Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Blaine, this is too much," he whispered.

"It's what you deserve," where the words that were whispered against his cheek, followed by a sweet kiss.

They were standing on a small reserved beach on what looked like a wooden platform. In the middle stood a little white table with white lilies in the middle and three tea lights. The platform was surrounded by tea lights and surrounded by torches. On the ground between the candles, lay some white rose pedals and red pedals. To top it all, the sea was so close by them, surrounding them with the sheer sound.

Blaine let him admire the view as he made his way towards a chair. He carefully pulled the chair from under the table and looked at Kurt. "If I may Kurt."

Kurt felt himself blush as he made his way to Blaine. Blaine took his hand and placed a kiss on Kurt's hand before Kurt took place on the seat.

Blaine made his way to his own table and took a seat.

A waiter walked out of the building behind them with two cards. "Here you go," he said as he handed both of them a card.

He walked back inside and came back with a bottle of water. He poured some into their glasses and placed the bottle carefully on the table. He nodded once more before he walked back into the house.

Kurt opened the card and looked inside. "Blaine, there are no prices in here."

Blaine started laughing. "Guess you'll never know," he said with a wink.

"Blaine," said Kurt warningly.

"Let me give you a night you will never forget Kurt. I want to give you this and I want this to be perfect because you deserve this so much," he said sincerely.

Kurt looked into his eyes, trying to make up his mind but gave in in the end. He picked some seafood and once the waiter came, they found out they decided on the same dish which made both of them smile at each other.

Blaine hooked his ankle with Kurt's under the table. "Tell me more about you, Kurt."

It should have been forbidden for someone to roll Kurt's name like that over his tongue. It was like the word had been said already so many times.

"Well you already know I have crazy friends, my favorite movies, my favorite music, …. What do you want to know more?" asked Kurt. His head was resting on his hand as he looked dreamily at Blaine.

"Anything," whispered Blaine as he looked at him with his bright eyes.

It's how they started talking about anything and everything. Even when their food arrived, they couldn't stop talking. To Kurt, it was like Blaine wanted to know everything about him, even the smallest detail and it made Kurt feel warm inside, knowing someone wanted to know him like that.

Their plates were empty and the waiter came out to take their plates. "You want me to get the dessert, Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine nodded his head, "Yeah, I think that's ok."

The waiter came back a little while later with one cup of ice cream, topped with a few strawberry and some hot chocolate.

He plated the cup on the table and gave both men a spoon. "Enjoy," he smirked as he walked back inside.

Blaine shook his head. "I promise you, this wasn't what I planned, before you think I'm a full dork."

Kurt started giggling. "I take it you know this people rather well?"

Blaine nodded his head. "Yeah, when I first came here I wandered around the streets and found a cute little restaurant and I was hungry so I came inside. They aren't so pricey and it's nice to come here I guess."

Blaine took his spoon and scooped a little of the ice cream. "I asked them if I could come here for a special occasion and well they helped me with this."

Kurt smiled at him. "Thank you for tonight, it's perfect you know."

Blaine grinned at him. "It isn't the end of our night, Kurt."

They ate the ice cream in silence, every once in a while sneaking glances at each other. They were close to the end of the cup when Blaine took a strawberry in his hand. He put a little bit of chocolate on it and held it in front of Kurt.

Kurt shook his head and ate the strawberry, carefully not to bite in Blaine's fingers.

"And you try to convince me that you aren't a dork?" grinned Kurt.

"What if I am though?" Blaine asked as he leaned his chin on his hand, looking curiously.

"I guess I wouldn't have it any other way," Kurt whispered and Blaine face broke out in a huge smile.

Blaine stood up and held out his hand for Kurt. "How about a dance?"

Kurt took the hand and let Blaine lead him between the tea lights and rose pedals. His arms wrapped themselves around Blaine's neck as Blaine's wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist. Their heads resting together in the middle.

Slowly they swung from side to side, synchronised with the shadows of the flames and on the melody of the ocean.

"This is how our first date should have gone," whispered Blaine in the space between their lips.

"As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect," whispered Kurt back as their lips met in the middle.


End file.
